


To the seas

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Bill Cipher, Dark, Deals, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Sailor Dipper Pines, Smut, Sword Fighting, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is a normal sailor working on a passenger ship taking people to England. But what happens when they see a ship on the horizon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend or foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I just randomly wrote this and decided to post it. Tell me if you enjoy it and point out mistakes please!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dipper Pines lay in the crow’s nest of the ship _The Nightshade_. He was staring at the sky with a bored expression. He sighed out through his nose and turned his attention to the deck of the ship. Crew members scrambled around like ants in a nest. There was a short, pudgy man with white hair ordering them around, sending fear down most of their spines. The Captain.

The Captains blue eyes met the maroon ones of Dipper. He offered the lookout a small smile, before returning his attention to the crew. Dipper sighed and looked to the horizon again, hoping more than ever something would happen.

The ship he was on was a passenger ship. There were about 20 people aboard, not including the crew. Dipper was offered a job as navigator and lookout by an old friend, a.k.a the captain. His name was Gideon Gleeful, and honestly he wasn’t a bad guy. Dipper glanced at the deck again and felt his heart swell. Mabel Pines was running along the edge of the boat and leaning over. Looking up to the Crow’s nest, she pointed into the water, “Dipper! There are Dolphins! Look, look, look!”

Dipper laughed and looked into the water. Indeed there was a pod of Dolphins tailing the ship. Dipper grinned down at his twin as Stanley Pines walked out with his brother, Stanford Pines, and ushered Mabel back below deck. That elected a lot of ‘Boos’ and ‘you’re poo faces’ from Mabel. Dipper chuckled and glanced at the horizon. He felt his breath get caught in his throat.

A ship. There was a Ship to the left of their ship. _Oh, I hate ship language!_ Dipper thought bitterly as he attempted to recall what he was supposed to say. The phrase popped into his head after a moment and he leaned over the crow’s nest and located the Captain, “Ship on the port side!” Gideon glanced up at Dipper.

“Friend or foe?” He yelled back. Dipper glanced at the Ship through his spyglass, looking at the flag. _Friend._

“Friend, Sir!” Gideon nodded and turned on his heel towards his cabin, _probably getting ready for an encounter with the other ship_ , Dipper turned back to the other ship. It was finely made and there was writing on the side, painted in gold. _The Epacs Dnim_. Why did that sound so familiar to Dipper? He shrugged it off as is just being his paranoia. He searched the ship using his spy glass. The crew didn’t look to friendly; they were muscular and covered in scars. And was that a woman? Dipper chuckled at that. Most people on his ship hated the idea of women as passengers. As a crew member? That was unspeakable!

He continued his investigation and his eyes landed on the captain. He wore a triangular shaped eye patch, a blood red coat trimmed in gold. His hat mirrored the style, only added a twirling feather. They had golden hair and an equally golden eye. Their skin was a sun kissed, tan colour. Dipper was curious, intrigued. _Who were these guys?_

In almost no time at all, both ships were lined up next to each other. The captains had gone to Gideon’s cabin to talk and Dipper got a good look at the ship. The sails shimmered with gold along with the railing. The wood on the mast was painted black and in was in perfect condition, none of it peeling off. Dipper was feeling more unease with the minute. _What does that name mean?_ It sounded foreign but… there was something _off_ about it. Dipper wrote it out on all capitals on a spare piece of parchment.

**THE EPACS DNIM**

Dipper stared at it for two minutes until he realised, it’s backwards! Dipper rewrote it backwards.

**THE MIND SCAPE**

Dipper felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth was suddenly dry. Pirates. _Pirates. **Pirates!**_

“They’re Pirates!” Dipper yelled, eyes full blown with fear. _The Nightshades_ crew turned to _The Mind Scapes_ crew. They all grinned and howled out battle cries before launching themselves upon _The Nightshade_. Within seconds there was chaos. Dipper felt his throat constrict as he watched the battle. His crew was failing and Dippers hopes were falling. He felt defenceless. That is, until he spotted a pirate trying to sneak into the lower decks.

Dipper suddenly felt a surge of anger and leapt from the crow’s nest, landing on the other’s shoulders. There was a sickening crunch and a screech of pain from the Pirate. Dipper didn’t even hear him. He grabbed the cutlass and stood in front of the only entrance to the lower decks. To the Passengers. To his Family. To _Mabel_.

Dipper barely noticed what happened, his just knew, he knew, that he need to protect his twin. Soon, five pirates were dead by his feet. There was blood on his hands, clothes, hair and in his eyes. It didn’t matter any way. Even if the blood wasn’t in the way, he would only be seeing red. Only one thing mattered, _protect my family, Mabel, Stan, Ford…_ It was repeated over and over again in his head.

A scream pierced the air while Dipper and dark skinned pirate were locked in battle. They both froze, Dipper’s vision clearing. The pirate was the one to recover first and grabbed Dipper, forcing him to the deck. Dipper had an arm pinned underneath him, the other being held at his back and his forehead smacked the deck with a hollow **thud**. Dipper groaned in pain, but he barely noticed.

Because that scream belonged to Gideon.

As if on que, the golden skinned man walked out of the cabin, Gideon being dragged behind. The Pirate Captain clicked his gun and forced it to the back of Gideon’s head, “Stop!” he choked out to his crew. They all froze, looking at him in confusion and concern. In this moment of weakness, they were all apprehended by the other crew. They all turned to their captain. He grinned, a dark chilling grin that sent chills down Dipper’s spine.

“Take no prisoners!” Dipper visibly paled. The other crew howled at that and drove their swords through their prisoners. Screams and pleas filled the air. Dipper closed his eyes. He didn’t want to witness his crew, his _friends_ , killed. He felt a hand grip his hair and felt the tip of the sword graze his neck. He refused to cry. He refused to scream. He locked eyes with Gideon. He looked pathetic, he was pale and drenched in blood, _He must have made a deal to stay alive_ , Dipper thought bitterly, _His life for the crew’s death._ He allowed all of his hatred to show through his glare.

Gideon’s eyes widened and a look of pure fear crossed his features. Dipper then closed his eyes, cursing the captain silently. He waited for the feeling of the blade sliding across his neck, the pain and then the embrace of death. It never came.

“Stop!” The blade that had started to move across Dippers throat stopped. He didn’t dare breathe, _just let me die_ , was all he thought. He opened his eyes when he felt a tight grip on his chin. His brown orbs locked with an Amber orb. He growled softly.

“Bill Cipher,” He spat out, glaring at the demon. The said demon laughed.

“I see I am known by this crew,” The man hummed for a moment, studying Dipper’s face, “you’re the one who announced my crew for what they were, aren’t you?” Dipper felt a smug grin slip onto his face.

“Yeah I did. My guess is you tried to trick us, right? You pirate scum!” Dipper spat in the eye of the other then. He backed up slightly, wiping the spit out of his eye. Dipper continued to glare at Bill, showing all of his hate through that small look. Bill started to laugh.

“I like this Kid!” Bill turned to Gideon, “Afraid I’m going to have to decline you’re request Gleeful! This ones coming with me,” Gideon looked up at that.

“You can’t! We had a deal!” Bill hummed at that.

“We did…” he hummed, drawing out the last word, “But you broke our last deal, so I say this is fair!” He turned back to the crew member holding Dipper’s head, “Let him go,” With that, Dipper was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Dipper held back his groan of pain and stared at Bill, defiance shining clearly in his eyes. Bill just chuckled at that.

Dipper then dropped his head, too tired to keep it up. He jumped slightly when he felt two arms wrap around his torso, pulling him to his feet. He glanced up and saw Bill’s amused look. His attention was ripped away when he heard splintering wood. He saw the Pirates kicking in the door to the lower decks. Dipper felt a sudden surge of adrenaline rush throughout his being. He grasped at the arms anchoring him in place, starting to fight the other, “Stop!” he turned his attention to the captain, “Call off your men!” Bill hummed at that.

“And what do I get in return?” Dipper bit his lip in thought.

“I’ll come peacefully, without a fight,” Bill was taken aback slightly, but grinned at the change in his prisoner. He could easily deny the other’s request and force him onto his ship, but he could do so much more if he came peacefully…

“Alright,” Dipper’s head shot up at that, looking at the Captain. Said Captain chuckled then called out to his men, “Let’s go! We got everything we need here,” Bill turned to Gideon, Still with a tight grip on Dipper, and did a mocking bow, sweeping off his hat while he did, “it’s been a pleasure, Gleeful. Ta, ta!”

Then Bill was grabbing a rope and swinging over to his ship. Dipper clung on for dear life and squeezed his eyes closed. Bill landed almost silently on deck and called out to one of his crew, “Kryptos! Take the kid to my cabin!” A beefy man walked up and grabbed Dipper’s Bicep in a bruising grip. Dipper had a huge urge to fight the stronger man, but he remembered his part of the deal. _Protect Mabel_.

A scream caught his attention, “Dipper!” Dipper turned his head to the other ship and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Mabel’s tear stained face as she screamed for her twin. She looked so sad, _get to Mabel, get to Mabel!_

“Mabel!” Dipper screamed, pulling himself out of the others grip. He raced to the railing, but he was caught around his waist before he reached it. He yelled for his twin, tears finally breaking out as the ship pulled away. The tears were made from sadness, but released by anger. He screeched and punched the pirate holding him in the face, knocking him back a few steps. He got grabbed by the arms, but refused to give in, still screaming for his twin as he was dragged further away from her. He glanced back and connected eyes with her. Tears streaked down her face as Stan and Ford tried to drag her away from the edge of the boat, Dress and hair billowing out with the wind.

“I will find you Mabel! I promise!” Dipper yelled, hoping more than anything that she heard him, before he was struck over the head and blacked out.

Bill stood at the bow of the ship, watching the scene before him unravel with amusement in his eyes. Tad, His first mate, walked over to him and frowned. He glanced at Bill and sighed, “You have that look again,” Bill glanced at Tad.

“What look?” he asked innocently. Tad rolled his eyes, walking off with a muttered, ‘Never mind,’ Bill chuckled and turned his attention back to the boy, who had now been knocked out and carried to his cabin.

This was going to be fun!


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's life is now in the hands of a Pirate with a grudge. what's going to happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next day Chapter (everyone loves those right?)
> 
> Thanks for convincing me to write this as a multi chapter story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Gideon stared unbelieving at the horizon. 2 hours ago, he lost his best friend. He lost Dipper Pines. He was so confused, _how did that happen? How did Bill find us? Why did he take Dipper?_

“Dipper…” He mumbled, feeling guilt and sadness build in his chest, then an overbearing anger. They had a deal, and Cipher broke it! He would pay, Gideon swore down on his life, Bill Cipher would pay for stealing Dipper and breaking his end of the deal.

Gideon turned round, eyes connecting with Stan’s. He quickly averted his gaze, guilt worming its way into his heart, “Hey Kid!” Gideon looked up at that, seeing Stan a couple of meters away. He held the elders hard gaze, despite wanting to curl into a ball of guilt and sadness, “wasn’t your fault, you had no idea that that, _Demon_ , would take Dipper,” Gideon nodded and glanced over the others shoulder. He felt his heart ache a little.

Mabel was leaning over the railing, scanning the ocean as though her brother would surface any second. Gideon excused himself and made his way over to Mabel. Her face was still stained with tear marks. She had refused to move from the edge, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. She had watched her brother leave her, glaring daggers at the boat that had stolen him. Gideon leaned next to her, staring into the water. He could almost see Dippers look of betrayal and hate, making his heart hurt once again.

“We’ll find him, right?” Gideon turned his head to Mabel. Her voice was still hoarse from all the screaming she had done. She was looking at Gideon was an intense stare, put pleading and hope shone in the pits of those brown orbs. Gideon felt his heart leap to his throat choking his answer.

“I hope so,” he whispered. Then he choked and tear broke through his eyes. He was immediately encased in someone’s arms. He clung to Mabel for dear life, tears rolling down his face as he cried into her shoulder. Mabel made gentle shushing sounds to calm him down.

After several years of trying to get revenge on the Pines (since he was twelve), he’d finally tried to befriend them. His crush on Mabel had dwindled to an intense friendship and protectiveness. Same went for Dipper. He promised that he would defend his new found friends with his life. And he _failed_.

“I’m sorry!” He gasped out, still clinging to Mabel, “I’m s-so s-sorry. I p-promised I would protect y-you both. I failed you and I failed Dipper,” He whispered the last bit. Mabel felt her own heart ache. This was Gideon, the strong, playful, joking boy she had come to admire as her best friend. To see him reduced to this… It was beyond shocking. Mabel closed her eyes.

“You did though,” Gideon pulled back and looked at her, confused, “I know you tried to make another deal to save Dipper. You wouldn’t have just let him go that easily. And if you weren’t as injured, you would have raced to the other ship and done some awesome action-y stuff to save my bro-bro,” She looked Gideon straight in the eye, “you. Did. **Not**. Fail us,” Gideon looked at her and smiled.

He then turned and faced all those on deck. Bill’s crew hadn’t killed all of his men and he had Stan and Ford to help, “Alright!” He yelled, hands held behind his back, “I want all those well enough to work helping with the preparations. We’re going after that Pirate scum. He Killed most of my crew, our friends and,” He looked straight at Stan as he said the next bit, “He stole one of our bravest members. We will **NOT** allow him to get away with this. Are you with me men!” A chorus of cheers joined him at the end, fists thrown into the air as they yelled along in approval, “Then set a course, we have a Demon to chase!”

* * *

Dipper groaned quietly and screwed his eyes closed. He moved his wrists slightly and heard the clinking of metal. _Wait… what!_ Dipper sat up straight and stared at his wrists. Which were bound in shackles? He glanced round and noted that he was sat on a bed . The bed sheets were a mix of black and gold. It was a four poster bed with black curtains drawn around it.

Pulling the curtain back slightly, Dipper was able to peer into the room. It was lit from the light cascading through the window adorning the back wall. Right of the window, there was a small sofa chair pushed underneath a rounded table. A writing desk was two meters away from the bad he sat upon. To the left of the window, there was a map hung upon the wall. Left to the map, there was an archway cut into the wall. Dipper’s guess was that there was a bathroom through the archway. There were draws to the right of the map and, right to the draws, there was another small door. _A way out_.

Dipper glanced at the desk, spying a small golden key. Dipper guessed they were for his shackles. He went to jump out of the bed, only to find that his legs refused to move. Fear worked its way into his heart; _Did they cut off my legs?_ He pulled the covers back to find… his legs intact, just shackled to one of the posts of the bed. He fell back with a groan, “Great,” He muttered. The sound of laughter found his ears and then the sound of footsteps on wooden planks.

“Hah, unlikely Tad. You can’t even woo a potato!” The voice was right outside the cabin now and it made Dipper seethe. Bill Cipher. The handle turned and the demon entered. Dipper pulled back the curtain and moved away from the edge of the bed. He heard a quiet hum, “Kid must still be asleep. Oh well, I’ll wait,” Footsteps. Then silence. Dipper held his breath, listening intently.

Next second, the curtain was thrown open and Dipper was pinned to the bed by the pirate captain, their faces inches apart. Bill was grinning a cheek splitting grin and Dipper was grinding his teeth together, “Hey there cutie,” Bill sang, grin never once slipping from his face, “what’s your name, seeing as you know mine,” Dipper refused to speak, turning his face away from the captain.

Bill shifted to he was straddling the others waist and moved his face impossibly closer, “Y’know, it’s rude to ignore people,” His breath ghosted Dipper’s cheek and Dipper closed his eyes, you’re not here, it’s just a nightmare. _You’re going to wake up any minute now_. But it wasn’t and he knew it.

He felt the other move his hands, one to his wrists and the other to his face. Dipper flinched slightly when he felt the Pirate touch his cheek, “l-leave me alone,” He whimpered out, cursing his stutter. That’s when he heard a voice whisper;

“No can do kiddo, you’re mine now. Okay?” On the last word, Bill forced the others face towards his, making the younger face him, “So you’re going to tell me everything about yourself, okay?” Dipper opened his eyes and allowed all the hatred he had felt over the last 24 hours to show through them. Bill looked deep into the others maroon eyes, appreciating how they looked in the light.

“I can make you talk. You have two choices. 1: Tell me what I want to know willingly and make life easier for yourself, or 2: Don’t tell me and submit yourself to torture and unimaginable pain. What will it be?” Bill stared intently at the Boy beneath him, waiting for his answer.

Dipper sighed, _why am I going to do this? **Because it’s for Mabel. You need to stay alive for Mabel**_ , “Dipper,” Bill narrowed his eyes in confusion. Dipper took a deep breath, “My name is Dipper Pines, I’m 19 years old, have a twin sister and two great uncles, have a slight obsession for the supernatural and lost my parents when I was twelve years old,” Dipper looked at the other, waiting for a reaction. He got teased for years about his supernatural obsession. Bill frowned.

“where did you live before going aboard that ship?” Dipper raised an eyebrow, confused why that was relevant, But he complied when he got a sharp glare from the other.

“Gravity Falls,”

“Why did you try to stop my men getting below deck?”

“Because they would have killed everyone,” Bill laughed.

“No, that’s not the reason. Why?” Dipper sighed.

“My twin sister was on that ship, taking the trip to England,” Bill hummed.

“Why are you complying so easily?” Dipper was hesitant for a moment, but replied.

“So I can get away from you scum and back to my sister,” Bill laughed at that.

“Oh you’re not going any were kid. You’re staying on this ship,” Dipper frowned.

“Why? I have no worth, there’s no reason for you to keep me. Let me go!” Dipper started to struggle then, trying to fight the hand on his wrists. A sharp pain across his cheek made him stop. A slap echoed around the cabin and Dipper found himself looking at the pillows on the bed.

“You might have no worth, but I like your fire kid. So now, you’re mine, no way around it,” What happened next shocked Dipper to no end. Bill _kissed_ Dipper’s damaged cheek, before climbing off him and walking out of the cabin without a word. Dipper stared at his retreating back before falling back against the pillow. He pulled the covers over him and curled into the foetal position. Then he cried. He cried for his sister, for his fallen crew mates, he cried for his great uncles and lastly, he cried for himself, unsure if he was going to get out of this alive or unscathed.

* * *

Bill hopped out of the hallway with a small smile crossing his face. Tad shot him a strange look when climbed the steps to the wheel, but let him take control of the ship, “You seem happy, what changed?” Bill grinned at his First mate and best friend.

“Oh, you know, just showed the kid whose boss and got some information out of him,” Tad frowned, still confused, “Did you know he’s a Pines?” Tads eyes widened in shock.

“Is he related to Stanford?” Bill hummed.

“Not sure, but I can get the information easily. He does remind me of Sixer slightly, but has more of a fire with in him,” Bill chuckled and Tad rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. They were both silent for some time, both comfortably watching the crew work. Tad was the one to break the silence.

“So what you going to do to him? You just going to have you’re fun and then throw him away or…” Bill didn’t answer right away, thinking. He liked the kid and once he was broken and finally Bill’s, it would be so much nicer.

“I’m keeping him. It’ll be fun to confuse him and then push him to the edge of being broken, only to give him some hope. But, I’m keeping that fire in him. I like some defiance, makes things… interesting,” Tad sighed.

“I’ve learned to not question your tastes,” Tad was quiet for a moment. Bill turned his attention to his friend, knowing he wanted to continue speaking, “Just… don’t get your hopes up. It may just end up like last time,” And with that, Tad walked off. Bill watched his back before looking towards the horizon. It wasn’t going to end like it did with sixer. Bill had a good feeling about this boy, about, “Pine Tree,” Bill smiled, remembering the boy’s bandanna.

He would trust Bill, one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just relised how much i love ruining Dipper's life...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please point out any mistakes if you find them and stuff... YAYAY!


	3. Deals with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is shared and a Deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M RUINING DIPPER'S LIFE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> okay, third chapter...  
> No idea what to say... just, enjoy i guess....

Tad sighed, content, staring at the darkening sky. He turned his gaze to the deck where Bill was sword fighting with the crew. He smiled lightly. It was nice to see his friend enjoying himself. Then he frowned, casting a look to the sky once again. It was getting late. Tad had a feeling their captain would be leaving in a while to play with his new _pet_.

An approaching cackling knocked him out of his thoughts. Glancing to his right, he watched as Bill climbed the steps to the wheel. He grinned at Tad, “You okay up here Taddy?” Tad frowned at the name but couldn’t hide his smile for long.

“I’m fine up here Billy,” Bill barked a laugh, than he frowned and narrowed his eyes. Tad met his stare equally until the silence began to unnerve him, “what?”

“You’re lying to me,” It wasn’t a question. Tad rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Just…” Tad sighed, “I don’t know… I guess I’m nervous,” Bill frowned.

“Nervous about what?” Tad sighed again.

“Not sure, I just have a… bad feeling in my gut,” Bill nodded, understanding how his friend felt. He smiled gently and patted his friend on his shoulder. They both watched the horizon for a while before Bill broke the silence.

“Welp, Time to mess with Pine Tree’s head,” Bill turned to leave before a call from his First Mate stopped him.

“And what do you plan to do?” Bill grinned.

“Give him false hope,”

* * *

Dipper lay on the bed on his side, staring at his captor. He had come into the cabin a while ago and sat at the desk. Dipper had taken to staring at him and allowing all of his hate to flow towards the other. Bill eventually looked up and connected his gaze with Dipper. He grinned, “Enjoying the view?”

Dipper sneered at him and turned over, so that his back faced the other. Bill looked at him with interest. He was thinking, plotting a way to break the boy. He smiled when he thought of something. He walked over to Dipper and grabbed his shoulder, causing the younger to start slightly. Bill rolled Dipper over and straddled his waist, grabbing his shackled hands and holding them above the boys head. Dipper squirmed in his hold, trying to get away. He stopped when he felt lips brush his.

Bill looked at the others eyes, judging his reaction. He was mostly bewildered and confused, but there was a hint of fear in those pools of brown. With his lips still brushing the others gently, Bill whispered, “how about we play a little game?” Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“What type of game?” Bill smirked.

“I can tell you have a few questions. So, you ask a question and I chose to answer or not. Then I ask a question and you answer. If you answer a with a suitable answer, I’ll reward you,” he punctuated this by brushing their lips together again, “If you too vague or hesitate for too long, you’ll be punished,” he punctuated his last word by digging his too sharp nails into the others wrists, making him cringe from the unexpected pain, “Now, first question,”

Dipper thought for a moment, “Why did you kidnap me? You could have taken someone else, someone with more strength or wit, so why me?”

Bill hummed, “You killed five of my men, jumped from the crow’s nest without a second thought, and you’ve been capture by pirates and still fight them. I like your fire kid,” Dipper nodded, then looked at Bill expectantly, “why is you’re name Dipper? Do your parents hate you or something?”

Dipper frowned, “First: you asked two questions then, Second: It’s a nickname and lastly: I don’t know if they hate me because they’re dead,” Bill looked a taken back for a second, before he grinned and pecked Dippers check, leaving him slightly shocked before he collected himself, “Okay, my turn Pirate,” Dipper hummed, thinking about his question, “Why are you keeping me alive, seeing as I killed five of your crew. Shouldn’t you have killed me by now?”

Bill grinned, “Well Kiddo, I think it’s impressive that you manged to kill them and didn’t even blink. How did you get the nickname ‘Dipper’?” Dipper frowned, deciding if he should tell Bill or not. He obviously took too long as Bill dug his nails into Dippers skin, making him flinch.

“My birth mark. My twin started to call me Dipper instead of my real name and it sort of stuck,” Bill hummed and gently rubbed the marks he made, “Okay, my next question is are you ever going to give me food?” Bill looked at him confused, causing Dipper to roll his eyes, “I’ve been on your ship for almost two days and I haven’t eaten, I’m getting hungry,” Bill nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll get you something once we’ve finished our game. So, can I see the birth mark? I’m curious about how you got your _lovely_ name,” Dipper looked at his face for a moment before sighing.

“Sure, whatever, I don’t care. It’s on my forehead,” Dipper closed his eyes and felt Bill’s tanned hand push his bangs back. He heard the other let out a quiet gasp and waited for the onslaught of laughter that would surely follow. If he had his eyes open, he would have seen the look of amazement and wonder that coated the others features. Dipper did open his eyes however, when he felt lips press against his birth make and a voice whisper, “ _Stella puer_ ,” Dipper swallowed and cleared his throat.

“So, am I going to get to move around or am I stuck in the cabin on your bed?” Bill chuckled.

“As much as the keeping you here, more importantly on my bed, sounds ideal to me, you’re going to get a chance. So, what’s your real name?” Dipper stared at him. He didn’t answer, so Bill drove his nails into Dippers skin. Dipper flinched and took in a shaky breath.

“No,”

“What?”

“You can’t know my name. Also, you jus-"

“That doesn’t count,” Bill hissed, his eyes flaring with anger, “so, you don’t want to say your real name,” Dipper shook his head, but let out a yelp as he felt the other drag his nails harshly down his bound wrists, down his arms. Dipper was breathing heavily and trying to squint through the pain, _It shouldn’t hurt **that** much_. A question surfaced in Dippers mind. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, whispering, “What are you going to do to me?” His breath hitched as he felt the other begin to nibble on his exposed neck.

“So many things,” Bill murmured against his neck. He then seemed to sense the discomfort of the other and moved away, “How about we make a deal?” He spoke after a moment of examining the teen underneath him. Dipper turned his head towards the Pirate and squinted at him.

“What kind of deal?” he questioned, wary of the captain. Bill hummed and answered within moments.

“I’ll give you three days of freedom. If you go the three days without trying to escape or thinking of escape, then I’ll leave you alone for an entire week. None of this messing with your head shit or the teasing. You will just have to deal with me at night, seeing as I don’t trust you in the crew quarters,” Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill, causing him to laugh, “no, I mean I don’t trust my crew with you. So, do we have a deal?”

Dipper thought for a moment. _A week without this guy breathing down my neck, and all I have to do is not think about escape or try to escape. Easy! But…_ “What’s the catch? What do you get out of this?” Bill laughed.

“You’re smart kid!” He stopped his laughter and stared at Dipper with pure seriousness, “If you break the rules and try or think of escaping, I get to do whatever I want with you and you can’t stop me. Still want in on the deal? Just know, that if you say no, I’ll still use my end of the deal right now,” Dipper closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before exhaling through his mouth and opening his eyes, “Deal,” Bill grinned. Then he leaned down and caught Dippers lips with his own. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss and Bill didn’t make a move to make it anything more than a chaste kiss. Dipper just stared with wide eyes, shocked and confused as hell. He didn’t make a move to kiss back; he was in too much shock.

As quick as it was initiated, the kiss was over. Bill pulled back and chuckled at the others shocked features, “Deal,” he whispered, before climbing off Dipper and walking out of the room, “I’ll be back soon with some food~” He called back in a sing song tone, kicking the door open and slamming it closed. Dipper moved his hands to his mouth still shocked. Then he stopped, _wait, my hands were shackled, how…_ he glanced at his wrists and saw he was, indeed, unshackled. He then sucked in a breath when he saw the angry red lines decorating his wrists.

Pulling on his foot, he found he was still attached to the bed, but could now move his foot to the floor and not be forced to lie in the bed. He stood up and walked to see how far he could go. He could go about a meter away from the bed, but it was enough to stretch his legs. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, waiting for the captain to return.

* * *

Bill grinned to himself as he exited the cabin and walked to the deck. A pink haired woman looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, “What’s gotten you so happy?” Bill’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“I tricked the kid into a deal he’ll break!” The woman looked confused.

“Why is that good?” Bill laughed.

“Oh Pyronica, It means I get to do whatever I want with him,” Pyronica caught on and laughed.

“Wow Bill! What was the deal?” Bill filled her in on the details of the deal.

“So tell the crew and make sure they know that they need to avoid the kid and make him think he can get away with escaping,” Pyronica nodded and turned to leave, but something stopped her. Bill looked at her curiously as she turned back around.

“So what do you plan on doing with him?”

Bill smiled darkly, “I plan on making him mine,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????  
>  What did i write?  
> Is Dipper's life going to be ruined (yes it is cause I've already planned that)  
> If you guys find mistakes please point them out and tell me what you thought about this chapter cause I don't know if i did well enough...
> 
> Also 'Stella puer' is Latin for 'Star child'


	4. Broken Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is broken and a punishment is placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF DID I WRITE!!!!!!
> 
> You people will know what i mean. Okay, this is my first time writing smut, so please don't hate on me too hard.  
> Oh god, I'm going to hell...

Bill returned a couple of minutes later, holding a tray ladened with food. Dipper glanced up from examining the floor briefly before looking back. Bill laughed and sat next to Dipper, who moved over on the bed more. Bill rolled his eye and offered a small grape to Dipper. He eyed the grape warily before deciding that Bill wouldn’t have made that deal with him if he wanted Dipper dead.

Bill hummed in approval when the other took the food. He could still sense distrust and fear coming from the other and he didn’t like it. Why didn’t he like it? He could just get anything he wants, make anyone he wants to be his, yet he wanted Dipper to become his… willingly? It confused him to no end.

Dipper glanced up a Bill, peering at him through his bangs. He wanted to know what Bill wanted to do to him, but at the same time, he never wanted to find out. He was conflicted, confused. This Pirate had captured him, but had done nothing too bad to hurt him. Bill looked at Dippers wrists and cringed, breaking the silence, “Did I do that?” Dipper glanced at his wrists, spying the marks Bill had left and nodded slowly.

Bill hummed, before moving off the bed and walking to a set of draws that were pushed against a wall. After a minute of looking through the top draw, Bill pulled out a small wooden box. Dipper looked at it warily and Bill laughed, “It’s just medical supplies Pine Tree!” Dipper frowned.

“Pine Tree?” Dipper asked and Bill gestured to his bandanna. Dipper rolled his eyes and took another grape off the tray. How Bill got grapes, Dipper could only guess. Bill opened the box and moved over to Dipper, sitting right next to him. When the younger tried to move away, Bill grabbed his wrist in a none-to-gentle grip, causing him to wince. Bill loosed his grip, but made sure Dipper couldn’t move away.

Bill applied some weird smelling ointment that made Dippers head spin to his injured wrists. Once he was done, he dropped Dippers hand and faced him with a sadistic grin.

“So, shall we talk over the rules of our deal?”

* * *

Dipper took a deep breath through his nose, a small smile ghosting his features. Three days ago, Bill had let him roam around the ship and for three days, Dipper kept his promise. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and the moon was almost halfway across the sky, indicating in was close to midnight. Dipper closed his eyes, seeing the light from the lanterns from underneath his eyelids. His wrists were fully healed and soon he would be able to avoid the captain. Brilliant!

When he opened his eyes again and glanced around the deck, he started. He was alone. He glanced at the wheel, and saw no one there. He glanced at the moon again and saw it was halfway across the sky, pretty much midnight. Dipper felt his heart beat began to pick up, _he could leave!_ He wasn’t afraid of Bill because he hadn’t thought of escape for three days and so kept his end of the deal.

He looked around and his eyes landed on a small row boat. He looked into the distance and saw a small island the pirates wouldn’t see, seeing as it was almost pitch black and Dipper could barely see it himself. He soon found himself walking towards the boat, his nerves biting at his stomach and each creak of the boat making him jump.

Next thing he knew, he was in the water, in the row boat, and was making his way to the island. He felt a sliver of hope jump into his heart. He was at the island in no time, pulling the boat onto the shore before thinking better of it and pushing it back into the sea.

He turned to face the forest on the island and felt a smile fall onto his face. He was free. He was _Free_! He took a breath before marching into the forest.

If only he looked back at the ship and saw that his boat wasn’t the only one missing. If only he looked at the shore next to where he landed and saw the other boat. If only he knew that his deal didn’t end until _sunrise._

If only he knew what Bill had planned for him.

* * *

Bill was hidden in the shadows, watching the sun rise. He grinned when he looked into the clearing, where a small figure was lying, chest rising and falling with even breaths. This was way too easy. Bill waited another moment before walking into the clearing and cackling loudly.

Dipper shot up in an instance and turned to face the captain, eyes widening. Bill smiled at the younger, “You really think you could get away from me that easily?” He hummed, smile on his face growing even wider. Dipper stood up and frowned. His eyes seemed to flash with the fire Bill loved so much.

“I kept my end of the deal, I didn’t try to escape for three days. You can’t control me now. I won!” Bill looked at him for a moment before smiling. He then began to laugh, loudly and uncontrollably. “That’s cute Pine Tree, but you see, you did break the deal,” Dipper looked confused, “Because it didn’t end until sunrise!” Dippers eyes widened in fear, his false bravado disappearing. Bill stalked forward and grabbed Dippers chin, “That means, sapling, I won! My turn,” And with that, he pushed their lips together, forcing Dipper back until he was against a tree.

Bill slipped his hand behind Dipper head and pulled on his hair, causing him to yelp into the kiss, opening his mouth. Bill took this opportunity to force his tongue into the others mouth, exploring and dominating the kiss. Dipper closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but what was happening. He slowly felt the need to breath arise and Bill must have felt it too as he pulled away, allowing Dipper to suck in a few short breaths.

Bill hummed, rubbing a hand up and down one of Dippers arms, “How about we take this back to my cabin~,” Dipper couldn’t reply before the world around him was spinning, becoming only a swirl of colours, and he was landing face first on Bills bed with a quiet ‘oof’. He felt his breath catch when he felt a piece of fabric wrapped around his eyes and cool metal grasped his arms, tugging them over his head. His legs were also caught with metal and his shoes were gone. He breathing had gone erratic and he was on a verge of panic, suddenly realising what Bill wanted to do to him and _he did not want this to happen to him, oh god why did he go, someone help him please!_

He heard a quiet cackle and had to choke back a sob. The laughing stopped and Dipper felt a tear slip down his face, his whole body trembling. He flinched when he felt a hand on his face and let out a quiet whimper, “Hey, Hey! Pine Tree, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you! You’re okay, you’re okay,”

Bill was looking at the younger in concern. Why was he even bothered? **_Because he wanted Dipper to trust him_**. He moved his hand and pulled off the blind fold, one hand carding gentle fingers through the brunette’s hair. Dipper looked up at his with tear filled eyes, fear shining in full force. Bill felt his non-existent heart start. He looked so afraid.

Bill smiled gently, sitting on the bed, “Hey! You’re going to be okay, okay? This is going to happen, no way round it,” Dipper whimpered at that, being shushed softly by Bill, “But we’ll go slow and I promise I’ll be careful, okay?” Dipper looked at him. He knew he had no say in this, but it was… nice? That Bill cared enough to make sure he was okay with it. He sniffed before slowly nodding his head, whispering a quiet, “Okay,”

Bill smiled and moved off the bed. He threw off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it off to join his coat. He moved and climbed over Dipper, straddling his waist. Whispering sweet nothings, he began to unbutton the Youngers shirt. One he removed it (using magic), He pulled off Dippers trousers along with his own, leaving them only in their underwear. Dipper looked off to the side with a blush decorating his face. Bill laughed and pulled the boy’s face back to him and kissed him gently. After slight hesitation, Dipper kissed back, slowly, unsure of himself.

Bill swiped his tongue over Dippers lower lip, asking for entrance. Dipper opened his mouth after a moment, allowing the others tongue to slip past his lips. Bills tongue ran over the others teeth and around his entire mouth, mapping it out and remembering every detail. Dipper sighed through his nose, trying to concentrate on the kiss, trying not to think about what was going to happen, _am I really going to let this happen? Maybe I could… no, he said I couldn’t stop him, shit…_

Bill then pulled away and looked down at the other. He bit his lip for a moment, frowning. Then he clicked his tongue and climbed off Dipper. Dipper watched him walk towards the desk and open a draw. He pulled out a small bottle, “Going to need this,” He said with a small smile. He climbed back over Dipper and pulled down his underwear, causing the younger to tense. Bill noticed this and began running a hand up and down Dipper’s stomach, “Hey, told you I’m not going to hurt you, you’re going to be okay,” Dipper nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment, he jumped slightly at the feeling of something slick at his entrance. It pushed in gently and Dipper realised it was the others finger. It moved in and out and stretched him enough for Bill to add a second finger, scissoring them both to then add a third finger.

Dipper was finally getting used to the feeling, actually enjoying it, when they pulled out, causing him to whine slightly at the loss. Bill chuckled, “Don’t worry, just give me a second,” Bill pulled down his own underwear and slicked himself up with the lube. He lined up with the other entrance and caught his lips in another kiss as he pushed in. Dipper squirmed slightly at the intrusion, but finally got used to the feeling and pulled out of the kiss.

Bill looked at him, “Am I okay to move?” Dipper nodded slightly and Bill sighed, “I need you to tell me, actually speak to me, okay?” Dipper sighed.

“Yes you can move,” he huffed out, closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. Bill smiled and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, causing Dipper to gasp. The set a slow pace, letting Dipper get used to the feeling. At least, until Bill found his sweet spot. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, causing him to arch into Bill. He grinned and Dipper panted out, “T-there, oh g-god Bill p-please, j-just right there!”

“But of course, when you ask like that,” Bill sped up, angling so that he was hitting that spot with each thrust, causing Dipper to moan and keen, slurring together incoherent pleas. After a particular hard thrust, Dipper was crying out and Cumming on their stomachs. Bill didn’t stop thrusting as Dipper came down from his high, causing a wave of over sensitivity to wash over Dipper. A few more thrusts later and Bill was Cumming with a quiet moan of the others name. They lay like that for a moment, panting and gasping, before Dipper began to chuckle.

It soon turned into hysterics and Bill looked at him in concern. In between laughs, he choked out, “I just had sex with the infamous pirate captain Bill Cipher! Oh god, what would Mabel say!” He then began to cry and the laughs soon turned to sobs. Bill unshackled Dippers arms and legs, and pulled into a hug, quietly shushing him. Bill was deciding if he should tell Dipper what would happen now.

“What?” Bill jumped slightly at the sobbed question. Bill sighed.

“You can’t leave now; you need to stay here…” Dipper looked up, confused.

“Why?” Bill sighed again.

“Because you’re now bound to me,” Dipper still looked confused and Bill smiled gently at him, “I’ll explain in the morning, Good night my sweet sapling,” and with that, Dipper fell asleep. Bill tucked him into the bed and lay next to him, brushing his bangs out of his face, gazing at the Birthmark on his forehead. He smiled.

“Mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Please tell me how i did for writing smut for the first time!
> 
> Also, point out mistakes if you find them and i will fix them asap.
> 
> The plot thickens!!!!!  
> Okay, I'm going to go before someone i know finds this...  
>  *Dies*


	5. A new ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets someone new, but can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... SORRY! I have literally had no inspiration for FOREVER!  
> Sorry if this chapter's a bit weak, it's just really a filler.

Dipper woke with a pain in his lower back. He shifted and felt a jolt of pain rush up his spine, causing him to gasp out in shock. He growled quietly and let his head fall onto the pillow, silently cursing the Pirate captain. Absentmindedly, he noted how the said captain wasn’t present. Dipper would try to leave, if he could walk or move or do anything because _he was literally stuck to the mattress!_

He sighed out through his nose, closing his eyes. He enjoyed the peace while he could. That being said, the peace didn’t last long. Soon there were footsteps thundering down the stairs, knocking him out of his peaceful demeanour. Cackling and shouting, drunken bellows, “Land Ahoy!” Dipper raised an eyebrow, mildly confused by the shouts. The door then opened and Bill waltzed in.

“Pine Tree!” He called out, obviously slightly tipsy. Dipper just scowled at him.

“What do you want?” Bill was obvious undeterred. He strolled over to Dipper and leaned over him, hands either side of his head.

“You’re so cute~” He sang, before attempting to clash their lips together. He missed and kissed the side of Dippers mouth. He giggled like a child and collapsed on top of Dipper. Dipper felt the breath get pushed out of him by the Pirates heavy bulk.

“Get… off!” Dipper huffed out, straining under the others weight. Bill looked confused for a moment looking in Dippers eyes.

“Why did I come down here…?” He glanced to the desk before grinning. He got up and strolled over to the desk, grabbing something there, “open up Pine Tree!” He placed a cup at the others lips and Dipper refused to swallow. Bill frowned before holding Dippers nose. Dipper struggled for breath and soon had to open his mouth, inhaling the purple liquid. He choked, but Bill placed his hand in the way, not allowing Dipper to spit it out. Dipper had to swallow or suffocate. His vision became hazy and he only just caught Bill’s word before blacking out.

“Sweet Dreams, Pine Tree~”

* * *

Dipper didn’t know where he was, he didn’t recognize the area. He was on land, surrounded by thick foliage. The world was in colour and was full of sound, Birds flying through the trees, but at the same time it was bleak and lifeless. It unnerved him to no end. Suddenly, a searing light flashed into his vision, momentarily blinding him.

When his vision cleared, he was greeted by a strange sight. In front of him, stood an angel. His wings were pure white and dyed a deep black at the ends of the feathers. His hair followed a similar pattern until Dipper noted that the hair was actually blonde, just extremely pale, and almost white. His eyes were the most bizarre. They were pure white, no pupils or irises. It was like looking into a void of white, if that made any sense. The angel grinned at the shocked human.

“Hey, it actually worked! you’d be surprise how easy it is to convince a drunken Pirate to do… well… anything!” Dipper blinked once. Twice. Then he just muttered a very Intelligent:

“What?” The angel chuckled.

“I’m Hero, a friend,” Dipper frowned at that, causing the other to laugh, “Yeah, I don’t blame you for the trust issues. That’s Cipher’s fault,” he paused for a moment, “oh! Don’t tell Bill about this, I need him to stay oblivious for a little while longer,” Dipper nodded.

“Okay, but what do you want?” Hero hummed.

“I want to help Bill,” Dipper frowned at this, getting more confused each second, “Okay, let me explain. So,” He clapped his hands together before rubbing them, “Bill isn’t exactly himself right now. He’s been possessed by something called a corrupted and has been, well… corrupted,” Hero paused, frowning.

“This is causing him to not act as he normal would… I mean, he would have still slept with you but…” Hero paused again, trying to find the words, “But, he wouldn’t have tied you up… he isn’t normally like that-” he was suddenly interrupted by Dipper, whose face was extremely red at this point.

“Wait! You saw that?!” he sounded beyond mortified. Hero sent him an apologetic smile.

“In a way. You see me and Bill have a mind link, so I can tell what he’s planning, what he’s doing and what he wants. But, he blocked me out. Normally, if he’s planning something like that, he would have let me block it out so I wouldn’t have to ‘witness’ it,” Hero explained.

“That’s how I realised he wasn’t himself. You’re now bound to him,” Dipper visibly paled and Hero quickly rightened himself, “No! I mean, you’re bound to Bill, not the corrupted. And don’t ask, yes I read your mind,” Dipper closed his mouth. He was trying to process the sudden information.

“So… this Bill… Isn’t the real Bill?” Hero nodded.

“It’s his body, but he’s not in control. He still has still some control on his mind, which is why he didn’t let me block him out. He was trying to tell me something was wrong. By the way, he would have still kidnapped you. You caught his eye, and he’s been looking for you for a while,” Dipper spluttered.

“What?!” Hero smiled sadly, yet slyly.

“That’s enough questions for now Dipper. You’re going to see Mabel now. She’s doing okay, but I know you want to know yourself,” Hero tapped his forehead, in the middle of his birthmark, and dipper felt his mind being ripped away. It wasn’t painful, but rather an uncomfortable sensation.

“See you soon, Dip,”

* * *

Dipper was floating. He was floating over _The Nightshade_ , gazing down at the deck. With a jolt, he sprung forward, rocketing towards the wooden planks. He landed on his feet and within moments, he was racing to the passenger area. He raced down the corridors and stopped outside one door. He walked through the door, with a slight shiver, and froze at what he saw on the other side.

Mabel, his strong, older (By five minutes) Twin sister… was a wreck.

She was laying on her side, tears streaming down her face and a picture frame clutched to her chest. She was whispering softly between hiccups, “Dipper… Oh god… I’m so, so, so sorry…” Dipper felt his heart crack.

“Mabel…” he whispered. Her head shot up in an instance.

“Dipper…” She whispered back. She slowly stood up and walked over to him looking right into his eyes. He was about to laugh in joy, but she turned away, looking down at the floor.

“no, He’s not here…” the she glanced up, staring out of the window, “I’ll find you, bro-bro… even if it kills me…” Dipper blinked.

“Mabel… I’m right here… can’t you see me…?” He reached out for her, but he was being pulled back by an invisible force, being pulled away from his sister, Mabel…

His only hope…

“Mabel!” he screamed out, tears now falling down his face as he was ripped away from his twin. Again…

Her words floated in his head as he was flung back into darkness.

_I’m sorry._

_I’ll find you._

_Even if it kills me._

_I’m sorry…_

“No Mabel, I’m sorry,” He whispered to the abyss, “I can never come home… I’m so sorry,”

_He was trapped_. And he had a feeling he might never see Mabel again…

* * *

Dipper was still asleep, but up deck, the party was just getting started.

Most of the Pirates were drunk out of their minds and Bill was with them. That’s another thing, Bill never got drunk. Yet here he was, dancing a jig while trying not to fall flat on his face. He couldn’t focus and was just blabbering incoherently.

They were passing by an island. None of the Pirate were looking, so none of them saw the small figure stood there. White wings dipping to black, platinum blonde hair and piercing white eyes.

“Soon, Cipher,” He murmured, “I’ll fix the problem I caused, I promise…” Then he glanced up. He would fix this, after all…

_It was written in the stars…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets...  
> NO REGRETS!!!!!  
> Yes, i know I've added Hero in all of my Fan Fics, but he is a character i made that I don't want to leave out of the story...  
> Any, point out any mistakes if you find them, I hope you enjoyed and I'm going to stare at a wall for an hour now... BYE!!!!!  
> Also, yes, Bill isn't actually bad, He's just possessed... i don't like Bill being mean soo... yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> So... would you guys read more of this?  
> I was thinking of making it into a series so... yeah.  
> Tell me if you would like to read more or if i should just keep this as a one-shot because... I DON'T KNOW!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and stuff, kay bye!


End file.
